The Flash: Enter the Flashverse (TV film)
T'''he Flash: Enter the Flashverse' is an American superhero television film based on the comic books of the same name. Produced by DC Television and distributed by Berlanti Television and Warner Bros Television, follow up to the Arrowverse. The film is Director by Justin Lin and is co-written by Aaron and and Todd Helbing and stars an ensemble cast. on the CW Network Television Plot ''To be added Cast Flash-Army * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick (Earth-3) * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall (Earth-13) * Christopher Gorham as The Flash/Barry Allen (Earth-War) * Adam DeVine as Dog Flash/Barky Allen * Ezra Miller as The Flash/Barry Allen (Earth-TUD13) * Michael Rosenbaum as The Flash/Wally West (Earth-99) * Kyle Gallner as The Flash/John Fox (Earth-27) * Graham Rogers as The Flash/Ben Hardman (Earth-22) * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Joshua Pontinelli as Kid Flash/Mike Winchester * Amanda Steinberg as Kid Flash/Iris West II * Katherine Langford as Speed Freak/Maggie Speedman (Earth-TUD8) * Anthony Ingruber as The Flash/Wally West (Earth-220) * KJ Apa as The Flash/Wally West (Earth-Prime) * Finn Wolfhard as The Flash/Hank Allen * Zach Roerig as Vampire Flash/Barry Allen (Earth-43) * Adam Brody as Kingdom Come Flash/Wally West (Earth-96) * Andy Bean as The Flash/Kenny Morgan (Earth-130) * Josh Hutcherson as Dark Flash/Walter West (Earth-21) * Chosen Jacobs as The Flash/Jai West * Kathryn Gallagher as The Flash/Lia Nelson (Earth-9) * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Bradley Cooper as Hot Pursuit/Barry Allen (Earth-36) * Jace Norman as Impulse/Bart Allen * Alicia Silverstone as Lady Flash/Ivana Molotova (Earth-62) * Michele Selene Ang as The Flash/Avery Ho (Earth-33) * Aaron Taylor Johnson as The Flash/David West (Earth-13) * Evan Peters as Mercury/Pietro Allen (Earth-199) * Steven Silver as Impetus (Earth-Wildstorm) * Keke Palmer as The Flash/Danica Williams (Earth-16) * Nick Mendell as Mercury-Man (Earth-35) * Anna Paquin as The Flash/Mary Maxwell (Earth-20) * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Logan Miller as The Crash (Earth-C) * Chloë Grace Moretz as The Flash/Carrie Allen (Earth-3839) * Norman Reedus as Speed Demon/Blaze Allen (Earth-200) * Jay Klaitz as Whiz/Robert Garrick (Earth-197) * James Arnold Taylor as The Flash/Barry Allen (Earth-16) * Juno Rindal as The Flash/Teri Magnus (Earth-2000) * Scott Akins as The Flash/Bryan Mallory (Earth-231) * Sara Paxton as The Flash/Sela Allen (Earth-162) * Sean Poague as Accelerated Man (Earth-19) * Jack Quaid as Tachyon/Dom Oranzi * Chase Williamson as The Flash/Jake Simms (Earth-39) Team Reverse-Flash * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * C. Thomas Howell as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne (Earth-War) * Jaleel White as Reverse-Flash/Daniel West (Earth-TUD6) * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Alisha Boe as Negative Flash/Meena Dhawan * Matt Barr as Bizzaro Flash and Johnny "Quick" Allen * Kindall Charters as Godspeed/August Heart * Colin Ford as Inertia/Thaddeus Thawne Supporting characters * Vanessa Kirby as Mercy Lightning * Candice Patton as Iris West * Ioan Gruffudd as Starman/Sylvester Pemberton * Kiersey Clemons as Iris West (Earth-TUD13) * Paula Marshall as Iris West (Earth-90) * Jennifer Hale as Iris West (Earth-War) * Audrey Plaza as Meow West * Teach Grant as Clark Bronwen * Tom Cavanagh as Harry Wells * Kevin Bacon as Detective Sebastian Ashe * Mackenzie Davis as The Hotness/Janet Harvey * Jessica Chastain as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln * Michelle Harrison as Joan Garrick * Tommy Lee Jones as Robert Hammond Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added